My High
by Sofia Bee
Summary: Thor and Natasha take things from the dance floor to behind closed doors.


**Title**: My High  
**Author**: Sofia B.  
**Category**: The Avengers  
**Pairing**: Natasha/Thor

**Rating:** M (physical...interaction)

**Summary:** Natasha and Thor take things from the dance-floor to behind closed doors.

**Note:** I am die hard Clint/Tasha shipper, but Thor is just too sexy to not enjoy, and I really am NOT a fan of Jane, so this is my 2 cents on how sexy Thor can get with a Midgardian.

_**Fic inspired by the song "My High" by Tinashe. Youtube for the sexy song to see the inspiration behind this. Thank you to Bethany for a little Thor chit chat that inspired a certain line in this story.**_

And for the record, I was practically humping my chair as I wrote this. LOL

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. If I did, Chris Hemsworth would not have kissed that idiot in Snow White and The Huntsman.

* * *

_**We've been living in a fantasy**_

_**I said we've been living in a fantasy**_

_**I told ya that I don't wanna make a scene**_

_**I said please don't let go of me**_

His heart started beating a little faster when the corner of his eye caught sight of her raising the martini glass to her lips, her tongue barely visible as it lays itself on the rim allowing the drink to slide into her waiting mouth. The liquid she was consuming must have hit the right spot, because her eyes closed and he could swear that he could have heard her moan, regardless of the pounding music overhead. A very low growl escaped his throat.

Tony must have been right about her super sonic hearing, for she turned her head slowly when he did growl, her hair flipping with the motion to eye him, and his breath caught when their eyes locked. Those green piercing eyes bored through him, and if it wasn't for that sexy smirk adorned on her face to distract him, he probably would have started drooling.

Her teeth came to bite her lower lip seductively when her eyes scanned his body twice over. He may literally be the God of Thunder, but physically at that very moment he was the God of Sexiness. His hair alone was gorgeous and godly, swept into a low ponytail. The dark blue jeans hugged his hips loosely, and the long sleeved white buttoned down shirt did nothing to hide the outline of his strong big muscles, nor did it stop her memory of what he looked like without it. A few buttons were left open to let part of his chest peek out, and she found herself staring longingly at the exposed skin. Her eyes locked on the silver necklace and trinket that hung from his neck and laid peacefully on his chest. A for Avengers, Tony's idea. Tony had good taste when it came to dressing Thor like an acceptable Midgardian.

Her hands came to her own chest, her fingers absentmindedly playing with her identical pendant, causing his eyes to fixate on her chest. The sight of her cleavage made his mouth water and he swallowed hard. Their eyes locked again and a mischievous glint in her green orbs had him smirking. She was good, he would give her that much. Those curvy hips that were covered by a skin tight black dress sauntered there way over to his direction.

He leaned comfortably against the bar, one elbow leaning against the granite surface. The other hand was holding a beer bottle, but the beer was long forgotten when she walked right past him, her hips "accidentally" bumping his knee. She winked at him before turning and heading towards the dance floor, his eyes glued to her ass.

_**You better moan you want me to the beat tonight**_

_**You better hold on tightly if I try to fight**_

_**The pot of gold I'm hiding is for you to find**_

_**You better go down on me while I feel my high**_

Swaying her hips and turning in small sensual circles, her eyes stumbled on his and her breath caught. He looked so handsome, so strong and oh so sexy. But more than anything, he looked hungry, extremely hungry. It was that look of hunger, sweet sensual hunger, a look that he would only have he wanted her so badly, he would shake. She saw raw desire, and that same look made an evil grin cross her face.

When he didn't break the gaze, she took it as her opportunity to have some fun and torture him. Running her hands down her sides, she continued swaying her hips from side to side with the rhythm of the music. When her hands reached the bottom of her dress, she hooked her fingers and slightly pulled it up, teasing him some more. His heart began to race at the sight of her actions. To see her touch herself, to see her getting turned on, to see her getting him turned on as well. His need was starting to rise in his pants, but he knew she wasn't finished yet, and he wanted to see much more.

Her hands now running down her thighs slowly, she twirled half way, her back now to him. Whining her waist, she made snake like movements, which caused her dress to ride up a bit, exposing more flesh to him. His brain almost short-circuited at the moment and seeing her now was almost unbearable. If her plan was to tease him to a point of want, she had succeeded. Under normal circumstances, he would watch her for much longer, let her play with his desires for a prolonged amount of time. But tonight was different, he wanted her more than ever and he couldn't contain it anymore. He needed her.

Getting up from the bar stool, he ignored Tony and Steve's chit chatter and gulped the last of his beer before making his way towards her. Her teasing would stop now, and the real fun would begin.

_**Baby**_

_**What you think you're doing to me?**_

_**On my knees, take control of me**_

_**Without warning, the storm is coming**_

_**Without warning, that storm is coming**_

_**Come on baby**_

She was shocked when she felt Thor press up against her. She hadn't expected him to come so soon. He enjoyed it when she teased him from afar, and she would take her precious time. All thoughts vanished from her mind when she felt his rapid heartbeat against her back. Could he really be this excited already? It was usually him with his godly talents that stole her breath and made her quiver endlessly. Have the tables turned and was she finally having the same effect on him?

"Hi," he whispered huskily into her ear, his hands on her hips. Biting her lower lip, she decided to test the new powers see seemed to possess over the God. Placing a hand on the back of his neck and rolling her hips back, she started grinding into him, a hiss escaping her throat when the bare skin of her upper thighs came into contact with the bulge that was fighting against his jeans. Oh, he was ready for her, ready to take her right there on the dancefloor and the notion made her smirk.

Rolling her hips once more, she added a bit more force. The loud music did nothing to stop her from hearing the low growl her actions were causing to come from within him. Harder now, she pressed deeper into him, he coming up to meet her movements. Sighs and soft moans fell from her own lips when his hands reached down to her thighs, lips and slight beard stubble ghosting over her neck and ears. Her hips were moving to the rhythm of the music, but she could hear nothing. The only thing she could hear was Thor's ragged breaths that were causing goosebumps to break out over her whole body.

"Let's go back to our rented accommodations," he huskily whispered into her ear between soft hot kisses on her neck, his hands coming up to her breasts. She sighed at the comment, hoping he would break soon, she wasn't sure how much longer she could have held out, she was way past the point of no return. When she turned to look at him, she smiled sexily at the look in his eyes. Passion, intense hunger and untamed desire were glowing his his beautiful orbs. He pulled her close, wiping away a curl from her eyes before tipping her chin with his finger. "You have no idea how much I desire you at this very moment," he whispered against her lips, barely touching, barely grazing.

"Show me." Turning around, Natasha took his hand and pulled him off the dance floor, heading back to their hotel room.

_**You better moan you want me to the beat tonight**_

_**You better hold on tightly if I try to fight**_

_**The pot of gold I'm hiding is for you to find**_

_**You better go down on me while I feel my high**_

She grunted at the impact of which Thor slammed her against the wall, but made little complaint as she pulled him closer to her, kissing him fervently. He growled at her actions, his own hands roughly running up and down her sides. The fact that she was clothed was starting to annoy him and he would have loved nothing more than to rip the flimsy material straight off her body and throw it on the floor. Dizziness overtook her when his hands danced along her hips, making her quiver with desire. Lips attached to her neck, she moaned at his actions, pushing her hips up, silently begging for mercy.

A sharp moan rang through the room when his hands trailed up higher from her inner thigh. His fingers teased her for a moment, ghosting over her soft hidden flesh. He continued to tease her, his fingers playing through her silk panties. She tried to suppress her moans of pleasure, but she was failing miserably. "Don't tease me please," she begged through a kiss. Her plea made him growl even harder and she took that moment to rip his shirt open, the buttons flying in all directions. All hands were desperately roaming over each other's body, lips battling each other for dominance. When her hands managed to undo his belt and pull his pants down a bit, Thor ripped his lips from her and stared into her eyes, breathing hard.

In one swift motion, he ripped the dress from her body and lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted to continue touching his body, but he refused the action, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head against the wall. He thrusted into her, her head falling back and screaming out in pleasure.

"Now, please," she managed to beg between another torrid kiss. Thor smiled, she was completely at his mercy.

They came crashing to the bed. Shoving the shirt off his shoulder, she sighed when she could finally feel his exposed body on her bare skin and his pants followed suit soon after. He braced himself on his arms on either side of her, not wanting to crush her under his strong torso. No longer rough, he kissed her gently, soft feather kisses all along her neck, collar bone and breasts. But Natasha would have none of that. No more teasing, no more foreplay, she needed to finish now before she would explode.

Grabbing his face in her hands, she kissed him passionately and grabbed him down, causing him to slip into her with ease. Thor moaned into her mouth at the action and he couldn't help but rock himself into her. Pressing her lips together, she bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, unable to hold out for much longer.

"Harder," she begged and he obliged, pumping furiously into her.

The neighbors weren't too happy with the Russian obscenities that were erupting from the room next door, or the thunder and rain that came out of nowhere.

_**While I feel it oh**_

_**Don't stop**_

_**While I feel it oh, feel if oh**_

* * *

_**GAH! Yes I have completely lost my mind. **_

_**Loved it? Hated it? Review and let me know what you think :)**_


End file.
